


【mVD】罗马不是一日建成

by psychomath



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trip
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 或许因为现在仍在夜里，或许当太阳升起，他会再度用冷酷伤害但丁。但现在，他愿意假装自己已经回到了从未真正拥有过的家。





	【mVD】罗马不是一日建成

他们大多数夜里都睡在房车里，但过上一段时间，他们就会拿着维吉尔伪造的信用卡去汽车旅馆住上一晚上。  
但丁怀疑维吉尔至今为止的人生有没有住过汽车旅馆这样的地方，逼仄的房间和不管冲多少遍都有尿味的厕所。一个躺在泛黄粗糙床单上的富豪，裹着潮湿的被子沉沉睡去。但这里总归比但丁的房车要舒适些。  
这样的晚上他们通常会做爱，好像不这样做就辜负了那些不属于他们的钱。有些晚上但丁也会勃起，性器湿漉漉地贴着肚子，屁股里那根比他更大的性器粗鲁地进出。有些夜晚维吉尔不允许但丁享受，他会抓着他的头发从后面操他，性器像一把淬满恶意的剑那样又快又痛地插入但丁，胯骨狠狠地撞在他的屁股上，直到红肿，直到留下淤青，让他第二天在驾驶位上过上一段时间就要小心翼翼地调整姿势。  
“你欠我的，不是吗，但丁？”他哥哥的嘴唇贴着他滚烫的耳廓，低语着比刀还要伤人的话。“你把刀插进我的心里，至少你能让我操你，不是吗？”他这样说时性器像是没有尽头地刺穿但丁，深深地，残忍地，一直撞上里面的结肠，直到但丁因为疼痛而干呕。  
“你会让我操你，直到你吐出来，是吗，但丁？”他像是对一只狗说话那样耐心，纡尊降贵。  
而但丁狂热地点头，是的，是的，是的。他死死闭着嘴，防止自己在下一秒吐得到处都是，酒精把他的脑子搞得一团糟。他那么努力地尝试了，最后却还是吐在了地板上。冰冷的汗水和滚烫的眼泪到处都是，他的下巴上还有带着酸味的唾液。  
他本以为维吉尔会继续羞辱他，会对他做出更糟糕的事，或是更恐怖地，对他彻底失望。但他的哥哥温柔地扶他躺在床上，用被子擦拭他湿漉漉的额头和下巴，有一个瞬间他看到一段小时候的温柔回忆，像是一只闪光的蝴蝶那样从他眼前飞过。（维吉尔小心翼翼地处理他背后的伤口，即使但丁告诉他，它们会自己愈合。维吉尔只是回答他：“我知道。”）  
“抱歉……”他抽抽搭搭道歉，已经忘记自己到底为什么道歉。  
“嘘嘘嘘。”维吉尔吻了吻他的额头，“没事了。”他抱着但丁，直到他们两个都沉沉睡去，手脚纠缠在一起，像是又回到了母亲的肚子里。  
夜晚那么安静，没有追着他们像是闻到血气味的鲨鱼一样的恶魔，没有被杀死的和被毁灭的，没有他们得到又失去的东西不怀好意的低语。即使地上还有酒精和胃液的酸臭，在那个瞬间，他真心以为一切都会没事。  
但第二天的太阳升起，维吉尔仍不肯看他的眼睛。  
从他再次遇到维吉尔开始，他的哥哥就再也没有看过他的眼睛。  
他嗅到恶魔的臭气和血，在一个堆满垃圾桶的荒芜小巷捡回了他奄奄一息的哥哥。“你从来不倾听。”维吉尔说，“我告诉过你，这世界需要统治。”而他想起了菲尼亚斯曾古怪地称呼他为主人。  
这就是恶魔世界的秩序，总要有一个统治者。但丁和维吉尔打败了孟德斯，但丁却拒绝统治他们，所以这些绝望的，疯狂的生物转而寻找虚弱的维吉尔。但当他们发现维吉尔的状态后，杀死他的本能又占了上风。  
他不知如何开口询问维吉尔，他胸口的伤仍会流血。  
他只能清洗血污，更换干净的纱布，时时提防炎症反应和无处不在的恶魔。有时夜里，当维吉尔沉入黑暗却不安稳的睡眠，他会把手指轻轻搭在他裹着纱布的胸口，他向那些绽裂的血肉低语，恳求它们愈合，向他唯一知道的天使，他死去的母亲祷告。  
母亲在那个不知是幻觉还是回忆的场景中告诉他，他的力量源于自由，而她或许是世界上第一个告诉他爱的人，但另一个仍活着的人却因为这自由而在心口被开了个大洞。  
“驯养我，”但丁对维吉尔的心低语，所以听到你走近的脚步声我就会感到快乐，我已经不再需要自由。  
但他却仍需要流浪。  
在他读完了所有的棒球杂志和色情小说后，终于射瓶子也让他无聊。好像没有尽头的公路消磨他的意志，连维吉尔也受不了他的没精打采。  
“来吧，我可以给你念几本死去几千年的人写的书，至少能让你睡一会儿。”所以他蜷缩在维吉尔旁边，听他读那些诚如所说，十分无聊艰涩的文字，然后昏昏睡去。  
他们两个正在树屋里玩，但丁在被晒热的木地板上排好自己的七个玩具士兵，一边心不在焉地听维吉尔给他讲罗马建城的故事，灰尘被阳光晒得金光闪闪，漂浮在温暖的空气里。  
“ ……所以他杀死勒莫，用自己的名字给城市命名。”  
“但他们是兄弟啊？他们报杀父之仇的人也是他们父亲的兄弟？”但丁举起两个一模一样的士兵，嘴里发出模仿兵器碰撞的声音。  
“是啊，我们才不会那么蠢，为了命名这样的傻事打架。”维吉尔用膝盖撞撞他，“我们会一起统治。”然后他的胸口突然被鲜血染红，但丁想要堵住那个伤口，但他的手陷了进去，直到维吉尔融化殆尽，只有一颗滚烫的，残破的心留在他的手掌上。  
他惊醒时维吉尔正看着他，用他从没见过的赤裸的眼神，像是在用他的心看着他。那双眼睛在但丁醒来的一瞬间移开了视线，就像从没在哪里过。  
“噩梦？”他问。而但丁只是沉默地握住了他的手。  
他本以为维吉尔会毫不犹豫地甩开他，但他允许了那只浸满冷汗，颤抖的手紧紧捏着他的手指，直到他们两人的指节都变成白色。  
或许因为现在仍在夜里，或许当太阳升起，他会再度用冷酷伤害但丁。但现在，他愿意假装自己已经回到了从未真正拥有过的家。

END


End file.
